MBR-04 Tomahawk Upgrade
BACKGROUND With Pioneer mission given the go ahead, upgrading of existing mecha along with the devlopemtn and production of new designs went into overdrive. This of course brought about many key designs that while were good only saw the limited production stage at best. However the venerable Tomahawk seemd to have new life breathed into it with the upgrading process. With increased armour and upgraded weapon systems across the board it once became the walking tank for the REF/UEDF. Like its smaller offspring, the Excalibur, it had one of the best survival records of all the destroids in use. As such, much like the days of the 1st Robotech War and the malcontent Uprisings that followed, it became neccessary to cannibalize the arms of less durable units like the Defender, Spartan and Phalanx to see these better performing units put back into the field as quickly possible. Seeing a resurgence in the arm variant models of days gone by the powers that be decided to effectively discontinue the other destroids in favour of a modular Tomahawk this time around and together with the smaller Excalibur, the Tomahawk became THE destroid used by the REF/UEDF. Model Type - MBR-04 MK IV Tomahawk Upgrade Class - Main Battle Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 600 Head/Cockpit - 200 Arms (2) - 260 ea Legs (2) - 325 ea Feet (2) - 125 ea Spotlight - 15 Shoulder Launchers (2) - 100 ea Missile Pod - 85 Gun Clusters (2) - 130 ea Twin MG - 10 AR - 17 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 88kph Leaping - 10ft Endurance - 250 hours on 12 protoculture canisters Statistics Height - 12.7m Length - 5.1m Width - 7.9m Weight - 31 tons loaded, 28 tons dry PS - Equivalent to robotic 40 Cargo - Minimal persona and survival gear Power System - 1 RRL-1 miniaturized protoculture-cell energizer (Robotech) Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Cannons (2 upgraded) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 6km Damage - 4d6x10 per blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launchers (2, removed and replaced by ammo bins on Defender Auto-cannon arm equipped units but not on Defender twin laser arm equipped units) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 per launcher equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Surface to Air missile launcher (1 removed on Defender Arm Equipped models) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 Light HE or HE surface to air missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Twin .50 cal machine gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1500m Damage - 9d6x10+90sdc per burst (9d6+9md) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 250 bursts of explosive ammunition Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - GU-14 35mm autocannon (2, replaces 25mm auto-cannon and flamethrower of the original) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per round, 2d4x10+10 per short burst, 2d6x10+30 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 300 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Light Laser (2 upgraded) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6 per blast. 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Note - equal to a 20mm + round Weapon Type - Mini Missile launcher (2, replaces 180mm mortar of the original) Primary Purpose - Anti-vehicle/infantry Range - vareis by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1-2 equal to attacks per melee Payload - 10 mini missiles each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Twin 78mm Autocannon (2 optional replaces Particle Cannon Arms and Shoulder Missile Launchers) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 12km Damage - 3d6x10+20 per burst, 1d4x100 per dual burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 bursts each of HEAT rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Twin Laser Cannon (2 optional upgraded, replaces Particle Cannon arms and shoulder launchers) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 16km Damage - 3d6x10 per blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Missile Pods (2 optional, replaces Particle Cannon arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - approximately 120km Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-11 per pod equal to pilots attacks Payload - 22 large cruise like missiles using one of the following warheads - Frag, HE, Heavy HE, Plasma or Heavy Plasma Bonuses - +2 strike Spartan Arms (2 optional, replaces particle cannon arms) MDC - Arms - 230, Hands - 100 PS - (Arms only) Lift/Carry - 30 tons, 15 tons Punch - 1d4x10+8 Restrained Punch - 2d4x10+10sd Bonuses/Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite Swat - 2d6 Kick - 6d6 body block - 2d6 See Urban Close Combat Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense radar - Range - 320km and can track up to 72 targets at once. References Used for images and technical information Seto Kaiba Jockitch74 Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide